


The Key to His Heart

by mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [27]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alex Manes, Tribute Fic, plot bunny about Michael wearing his favorite cock cage, sweet and spicy, this story has an alternate ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: “Is that the key to your heart, honey?”Alex doesn’t deign to turn his head in reply. The key in question is a dainty little affair hanging from a simple piece of red twine halfway down the muscular V of Alex’s chest. He merely nods his head towards the dance floor ten feet away at the vision that is out there dancing amongst the throng of sweaty, aroused humanity, hips gyrating for his eyes only.“No, it’s the key to his.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	The Key to His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolettaValery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaValery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caged Heart, Flying Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750699) by [ViolettaValery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaValery/pseuds/ViolettaValery). 



> For ViolettaValery, with whom I was having a nice conversation about how comforted Michael felt whenever Alex locked him up in his favorite cock cage in the comments of their really sexy, heartfelt story _Caged Heart, Flying Free_ when this plot bunny hopped into my lap and refused to leave until I had written this down. Please go read it if you want the full background on where the characters are in this future-fic, set after ViolettaValery's story. Funnily enough, halfway through writing this tribute fic, Michael gave a completely different response to something Alex said than what I thought he was going to say and thus we have two endings to this story. I hope you like it, thanks for the enlightening chats!
> 
> All the awesome peeps I've come to know here in the Malex comm have been helping me feel more confident as a writer to venture out into heretofore unexplored writing territory and for that I am immensely grateful <3.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters, quotes, and pop-culture references belong to their respective creators.

“Is that the key to your heart, honey?”

Alex doesn’t deign to turn his head in reply; he has much prettier things to look at than the slippery sounding guy who has insinuated himself between Alex and his drink at the bar of _La Cage à Coq_. Alex loves a kink club with a sense of humor. Stuffed animal roosters in cages hang tastefully from the ceiling in the four corners of the strobe-lit room.

The key in question is a dainty little affair hanging from a simple piece of red twine halfway down the muscular V of Alex’s chest, bare but for the brown linen vest he wears which conceals nothing the way his arms are bent behind him, elbows resting on the ledge.

He merely nods his head towards the dance floor ten feet away at the vision that is out there dancing amongst the throng of sweaty, aroused humanity, hips gyrating for his eyes only.

“No, it’s the key to his.”

He doesn’t raise his voice to be heard over the rib-shaking pulse of the _thumpa-thumpa_ so when he hears the other guy curse his bad luck and push off from the bar to slither up to someone else, Alex knows he has followed his line of sight after maybe trying to read his lips. He also doesn’t give a fuck. He’s here for one man and one man only.

Alex makes a show of licking his lips as he watches the way those skintight leather pants proudly display the cock cage keeping the most beautiful man in the world close, contained, and cared for.

Michael Guerin is exorcising his demons one day at a time with the help of Alex’s love, strength, and firm touch. He pushes off the bar to go dance with the alien love of his life. 

Michael watches him stalk toward him, because of course he does. He hasn’t taken his eyes off of Alex all night. This is all for him and Alex grins in receipt of such knowledge. It’s a feral grin, not for the faint of heart. A few people caught in Alex’s path actually trip over their own two feet trying to make way for him as he walks like the crow flies, directly to where Michael, eyes at half-mast, is lazily grinding his ass against some huge bear’s groin, big meaty hands almost meeting where they’ve been gripping Michael’s hips.

The burly man towers over them in both height and width but with one look up at his face from Alex’s piercing kohl-rimmed eyes and a subtle jerk of his head, the bear cub disappears, hands out where Alex can see them. Michael whines at the loss of heat against his ass until Alex leans in to ask in a sultry air at his ear, “Making new friends were we, my little Goldilocks?” 

The cold touch of his septum piercing makes his boyfriend shiver from the temperature difference. He runs his palms down into the back pockets of Michael’s pants and tugs him forward. Alex isn’t sure which sensory input he likes more, the sound of Michael gasping in his ear or the feel of his caged cock rubbing against the hard-on in Alex’s jeans.

“Mmmm, too furry,” Michael pouts breathlessly, happy-drunk from dancing and putty in his arms.

Alex’s feral grin is back. He watches with interest as Michael’s eyes are taken in by that grin, dilating with arousal, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. He knows what that grin means.

“Well, what a coincidence. The three sets of anal beads I special-ordered were delivered today.” 

Michael whines again and tries to rub his cock harder against Alex’s thigh because it’s never quite enough; he’s always chasing that elusive sense of relief when Alex locks him up.

Alex looks at him through lidded eyes. He so enjoys watching the anticipation build on Michael’s face, the way his body becomes a kinetic mobile of chaotic energy just looking for a change in entropy. 

“I’m going to take you home, sweetheart, and tie you to the headboard and then we’ll see which set is too big,” he pinches one nipple through Michael’s sweat-soaked white t-shirt, “which set is too small,” pinches the other as Michael hisses from the pressure, “and which set is just right,” he tugs on a handful of curls and kisses Michael with intent. The way he opens up for Alex makes him dizzy with love. He teases his beloved’s encaged cock with feather-light caresses through leather pants, eliciting needy little sounds from Michael’s throat, and Alex _growls_ into his mouth.

OH FUCK.

When Alex pulls away Michael nearly falls forward into him and Alex can tell he is already gone. They’re also starting to draw a crowd and Alex is not in the mood for exhibitionism, now or ever. Michael is his and his alone. Taking on the bulk of Michael’s weight to keep him upright also alerts Alex to the fact that his leg has had enough for one day and demands relief.

“Let’s go home yeah?”

Michael just nods his head and slides his hand down to twine their fingers together.

For the next couple of weeks, on the nights when the itch is maddeningly just out of reach but they scratch at it anyway until they’re too exhausted to stay awake, Alex experiments with the standard connected beads as promised (not those scaryass huge separated ones). He’s nothing if not thorough and Michael enjoys the chance to use the Scientific Method to find out, over a series of trials — Alex’s cock is designated as the control group — which set drives him up the wall with pleasure, frustration, and need the most. They add in all sorts of variables from their burgeoning drawer of sex toys. There may even be an Excel flow chart involved. Eat your heart out, Kinsey.

One night whilst playing with the mid-sized set of anal beads, the ones that happen to be closest in size to Alex’s own girth, Michael comes to a conclusion after also coming all over his chest and Alex’s right hand. His boyfriend is currently clinging to him like a horny octopus as he firmly wraps his hot hand around Alex’s cock, squeezes, and whispers, “this one’s just right,” into his collarbone.

“Good to know.” Alex is, of course, still hard and ready for him and his sleepy groan of pleasure floats off into the night as Michael sinks down to send him off to sleep with a smile on his face.

*Fin*  
[The alternate ending begins after the paragraph that starts with _The cold touch of his septum piercing..._ ]

Michael pulls back with a confused smile on his flushed face. “ _Gold_ -e-locks? My hair is brown, Alex,” then he shrugs, “but you can call me whatever you want,” and tries to rub his cock harder against Alex’s thigh because it’s never quite enough; he’s always chasing that elusive sense of relief when Alex locks him up.

Alex frowns. “No, I was— you know, cuz you were grinding on that uh cuz he’s a bear and you’re—” at the puzzled look on Michael’s face, Alex’s brain comes to a screeching halt. His eyes widen in shocked realization. His cock begins to wilt on the spot. 

Of course, Michael notices this being pressed up against him and all, and immediately panics. “What is it, did I say something wrong? Alex?”

Alex shushes him with a calming kiss, his hands dancing up Michael’s spine to play with those luscious brunette curls. “No, sweetheart, it’s nothing you did. You’re still my good boy.” He leans their foreheads together, muttering more to himself now than for Michael’s benefit. “Always my good boy.”

OH FUCK. 

How could no one have fucking read nursery rhymes and fairytales to Michael when he was a kid? Alex knows he had a shit childhood in the system but come on, people! 

He isn’t doing a very good job of hiding his distress because Michael has stopped trying to rub one off against his leg and is just standing there, still looking worried. Alex registers his love’s hand gently caressing his cheek, something he knows usually calms Alex down.

This time is no different, and Alex leans into the touch, eyes closing as he centers himself in the warm glow of his loving boyfriend, the cacophony of sight, sound, and touch all around them completely blocked out.

Alex opens his eyes a few moments later and suddenly he’s bone tired and his leg hurts. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

Michael just nods his head and slides his hand down to twine their fingers together.

For the next couple of weeks, on the nights when they’re content to just be, to let the sound and feel of each other’s heartbeats lull them to sleep, Alex starts with Hans Christian Andersen and all the classic Grimm’s Fairytales, reading bedtime stories to Michael. He goes for the original tales, which were more honest, cautionary tales of their time than the rose-tinted happily-ever-afters they’ve become today, and he can tell Michael enjoys them even if he tends to fall asleep halfway through, which makes Alex feel like an ASMRtist. He doesn’t mind. 

He does, however, make sure to read _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_ first one night so that Michael is still awake enough to hear the end of the story. The way his entire body heats up where it’s entangled with Alex’s is his first clue and the laughter reverberating through his chest a moment later lets him know that he’s finally picked up on the joke from the kink club.

Michael clings to him like a horny octopus, one hot hand wrapping gently but securely around his cock, the other tucked between them, and whispers, “this one’s just right,” into his collarbone.

Alex lets out a sleepy little groan of pleasure as Michael’s hand sends him off to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
